Tsuna the Devil 1
by RebornChaos
Summary: Tsuna is a devil prince who finds himself now as a summoned devil? Hibari is the summoner of this young king! What can happen...


Tsuna the Devil Chapter 1

The Meeting of a Devil Prince and a Brutal/ Spartan Human.

Chaos! Its ChaosReborn here and I am also the same author of VampHibari. I just made this account which is a secret account so my parents won't know I write mature stories! So just in case you get confused this account is for mature stories…well some fail mature stories to be exact. I'm not really good at them but please cheer me on.

Also this is a mature/random story! Tsuna is a bit...Well a lot like an OC but bear with me and read this please!

Day 1

Tsuna's Pov.

Hello. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am age 14 in human years. You see...I am not a human. I am a Devil. A Devil PRINCE. However right now...I am in a human's home with a collar on my neck and a chain attached to the wall restraining me from moving. I have no idea why I became like this... It all started yesterday...

Yesterday...FLASHBACK...

I was in my royal room with everything I wanted. I was still bored. I was tired of waving at my people or devils down at the village every week. I am tired of getting tutored. I am tired of my father's annoying lectures.

I stood up and walked out the room. I went down to town with my disguise and went into one of the most secret places of the underworld. There I found this one place that says "Become a Summoned Devil for a sacrifice" I didn't care but it sounded fun.

I entered the place and found the man at the counter. The man had white hair but looked young and had purple marking under his eye and also a bag of bloodmallows (blood + marshmallow = bloodmallow).

"Hello my name is Byakuran and what can I do for you today" smiled the devil.

"I want to be a summoning devil for a week" I said staring at the surroundings. It looked more like a candy shop. Full of lollieyes (lollipop + eyes= lollieyes), some Gummy ears, Sour mouths, and other devil sweets.

"Oh! I see! I will bring the contract wait here."

The man rushed into the back door that had some papers.

He came back smiling at me.

"Here read and sign this and you will be summoned for a week and your time will be over"

I looked at the contract. I read it thoroughly so there would be no loopholes or anything sneaky within the contract. There was nothing suspicious so I signed it.

The man took it and said, "Done! Now wait for someone to summon you and you will be on your new mission on Earth!"

I waited and waited...No one summoned! I looked at Byakuran.

"Byakuran-san there is no one summoning? Is there even a way for them to summon us-" I was interrupted when suddenly a magic circle surrounded me. I panicked and looked at Byakuran.

"Oh My! It seems someone summoned you. Have fun for a week!" smiled Byakuran. I smiled back and was excited for my new adventure.

I poof'd out of the underworld and was now in a...room?

Whack!

Something hard hit me and I fell on the floor rubbing my head.

"I-Itai! (It hurts)" I turned around and saw a human. For my first time I saw a human. Well an alive one at least. He had sharp cold eyes and jet black hair. He had weird sense clothing but in his hands were metal weapons.

He stared at me.

"Herbivore what the hell are you"

I stood up and glared at him with pride, "I am a devil. A superior devil"

He glared back and smirked, "Good because I am gonna need a good punching bag"

I paled. A punching bag. Seriously. If I knew humans were this cruel then I would have rather stayed in my room.

"I am here to serve not get punched or hit" I said and I glared hard at him how my father, Giotto, taught me," and I am certainly NOT an herbivore"

I was tired when barely 15 minutes passed. I tried to fly off on my own. Keyword: Tried. As I spread my wings to fly suddenly the human boy grabbed me by my tail. I slipped and landed on my face. I yelled in pain while holding my cute face.

"Why the heck do you keep-!" I stopped when that boy nailed me with his metal weapon on my neck glaring intensely.

"Herbivore I summoned you so you shall obey" hissed the boy.

I glared. I hated when others wanted me to obey them. That was the reason I wanted to have an adventure but unfortunately I have a Spartan summoner.

I spread my wings trying to unleash my fury upon the despicable human. The human flinched and backed away. The sight of that made me happy to finally let the boy understand his place.

I smiled deviously, "Why are you backing away. Afraid much? Get ready. I'm gonna make you regret-! Ack" as I summoned up my power suddenly some tattoo thing appeared on my neck. It restrained me and choked me. I winced in pain while holding my neck.

The human came closer. I glared but still winced in pain. I took steps back until an open window was behind me. I slipped and fell. The boy shocked looked down when I saw him look down at me I smiled deviously. I opened my wings and soared back up high. I ended up in the sky. I looked around. The world seemed so small as if everything could fit in my hands. Suddenly I heard from below I looked down and found the boy on the roof looking at me.

"Herbivore I demand you to come down here."

I clicked my tongue but I got an idea. I want him to experience something he will never experience. I chanted something and it worked. A dark light surrounded him. He suddenly had wings. I brought him up to the clouds.

"Isn't it fun here" I smiled. He looked at me then to the ground. He seemed not afraid nor out of control.

"Herbivore fly."

I was confused. I looked at him and he was smirking. I paled when I suddenly saw his weapons.

I flew as fast as I can and when I looked back the boy was flying fast too. It was as if he was experienced. He flew and flew. Suddenly he heard a devil child's voice. He looked down and saw an Afro headed boy in trouble with angel children. He was crying and the angels were bullying him. He frowned. He remembered he was a bullied child too. He didn't like how the boy reminded him of his past. He ignored the human and dived down.

"Hehe Lambo give up and die already" said one of the children.

"No! I will live"

"I guess we'll kill you then" said the second.

Before the angel children could attack the devil child I appeared in front of the angel children.

"You small disgusting existence disappear from my sight." I hissed. The children paled and flew away. I turned to look at the devil child.

"Gyah! Don't hurt me"

"Boy what's your name" I asked him as I crouched down.

The devil child looked at me and said, "L-Lambo...Lambo Bovino"

I smiled and picked the boy up.

"Where are you from? Which territory are you from."

"I am from the Namimori Bovino Mountain Territory"

I heard of the place...well I heard of all the territories so I extended my wings and flew up high. In the sky I saw my summoner.

"Herbivore where do you think you are going"

I glared at him, "I have my right to do things. Leave me alone or just quietly and PEACEFULLY follow" I emphasized peacefully. Then I flew in the direction of the Namimori Mountain but also known as Namimori Bovino Mountain Territory to the devils

I flew to the highest point, and then I finally found the village. I looked to see if the human was still there and he was. He looked surprised. Maybe he didn't see the village before...Well of course humans can't see it unless they are with a devil nor has devil magic on them.

The human and I landed and saw the whole village in uproar.

"Where is the prince of Bovino!" said one.

"What if the angels took him!" yelled the other.

I ran before a mob happened.

"Bovino devils look here for I have the Bovino child safely with me"

The devils all looked. They were wondering who I was. I haven't visited this place much so that should be the reason they can't remember.

"Is that a human!" yelled a devil.

I glared. How dare the low devil call me a human. I turned into my true form. I grew horns that were curved like a bull (you know those kinds of horns that's curved to the front.) and my wings turned a bit bigger. I spread them wide and flew to the sky.

They all looked at me widened eyes. I smirked. The only ones that as horns like this are from a royal family.

"I am the Prince of the Vongola Underworld! How dare you call me a human!"

They all cowered in fear.

Suddenly two couples came front.

"I am sorry your highness." said the middle aged man.

He looked exactly like the child.

I flew back down.

"Is this your child?"

"Yes."

"Be careful next time. If I wasn't there to save him he could have been dead by the angels."

"Thank you your highness" said the woman.

"Are you perhaps uncle Lampo and aunt Lanna?"

"Oh? You know our names?" asked the man. I smiled.

"It's me uncle Lampo! Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

The couple looked shocked and smiled.

"Oh My Tsu-kun you grew so big. You look more like your father now!" said the woman known now as Aunt Lanna.

"Thank you"

"Does Giotto know you're here?" asked the man now known as Uncle Lampo.

"N-No. BUT I came here to... Investigate on humans!" I said. I tried to make the best excuse I can before I get into huge trouble by someone I don't want to name (will come out in chapter 2 or 3)"I see! I'm so proud you care so much for your people" smiled Lanna.

Y-yes... Oh! By the way aunt Lanna! I never knew you had a son! He looks like both of you so much!"

They smiled.

I looked at my summoner who seemed very bored.

"Ah! I need to go now. Uncle Lampo please don't tell my father about this. I will go back to the underworld in a week. If he asks say you don't know."

Lampo smiled and nodded. The child came to me with a candy in his hand.

"T-Thank you Tsuna-nii! This is a gift!" said Lambo as he gave me a candy.

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We'll play again. See you later Lambo"

I bowed to Uncle Lampo and Aunt Lanna. By the way I forgot to tell you. They are not related to me by blood but very close to my family. They are the rulers of this territory. I used to visit this place when I was young.

I went to the human's side and we jumped down. I lied down in mid air as we fell. He just stared at me with no fear.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he responded.

But as we came near the ground I chanted something making the ground soft. We fell on the ground but it felt like we fell on Jello.

I made the ground hard again. Now it was sunset. I thought...wait if I have to stay here...where do I live...I thought and thought and I thought...might as well sleep in a tree at the dark forest.

Suddenly I felt the boy grab me and dragged me. I was gonna growl at him but I let him drag me. I ended up in a huge traditional Japanese house that was empty but only with us. He put down futons for me and I lied down and closed my eyes for today was quite a day...

The next day...

I woke up. I felt something around my neck and it seemed like a collar. I was still on the futon. The boy was not in his futon. I tried to move but I was pulled back. I hissed. I looked and saw a chain to the collar thing holding me back...

That was all the flashback and now present. I sighed.

To be continued


End file.
